


Distractions

by SaraJaye



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Desk Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all else fails, distract Azula with sexytiems. Or, how Azula forgot to finish her trig homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> _any, any, fun with college dorms_

"Are you _done_ yet?" For the fifth time that evening she felt Ty Lee's breath on the back of her neck, and Azula groaned. She didn't exactly _love_ having to finish a set of trig problems in one night and two papers due by next Wednesday, but it wasn't any easier with her needy girlfriend hovering over waiting for her to finish.

"I thought you had dance practice," she muttered, rubbing her eraser over the paper. Even a genius like her still made mistakes, especially with trig.

"Coach took a personal night." Ty Lee shrugged. "And since Mai's on a date with Zuko and Suki went shopping with Katara, it's just you and me!"

"I'd be more excited if I wasn't trying to finish this by midnight." Azula gently shoved her away. "Go play a video game or chat with the boys in the cafe, let me work."

"Aww..." Ty Lee pouted. "Come on, Azula, you're _always_ working lately. Don't you have any time for _me?_ "

"Ty Lee, the puppy eyes thing got old during senior year. I'm immune to it now." Mostly. If she was determined enough to be, anyway. "We'll do something tomorrow after class." She expected Ty Lee to flop onto her bed and whine a bit more, but the girl didn't leave. _Plan B. Ignore her and just keep working._

She was six problems away from being finished when she felt that breath on her neck again, followed by a hand on her waist. She tried to wriggle free, but found herself trapped between chair and desk, and when she tried to remove the hand manually it was slipping under her pajama top.

"Just what do you think you're _doing?_ "

"Relax," Ty Lee purred, her hand crawling slowly upwards. "You're working too hard lately, Azula, and it's not good for you."

"Since when are _you_ the one to decide what's-" She hissed, biting back a moan as the girl's hand covered her breast. Then, a kiss to her earlobe and Azula had to struggle not to give in. "S- _stop that!_ "

"It's okay, Azula. This won't take long." Her other hand slipped beneath Azula's pajama bottoms, then the waistband of her underwear. _Concentrate, if you don't make a sound or move, she'll give up._ But she'd already been sick of trig as it was and with every expert touch of Ty Lee's she felt everything she knew about it slipping away. _A paper, then._ But it was hard to think about the symbolism in  As I Lay Dying or the Spanish-American War with Ty Lee's fingers caressing, flicking, rubbing every sensitive spot, tugging and pinching her nipple, lips and teeth teasing her earlobe...

"Gods, _Ty Leeeee..._ " she moaned, her thighs clenching around Ty Lee's hand. Two fingers slipped into her and she squirmed in her chair, panting and shivering as she soared higher and higher. A quick touch to her clit was her undoing, Azula yelling out as she sank into the heat of climax.

She was vaguely aware of Ty Lee withdrawing her hands and backing away, and she turned around to glare playfully at her.

"You realize, of course, that I'm going to have to get you for this." She sprung out of her chair and tackled Ty Lee onto her bed, kissing her wildly. Soon she had Ty Lee squealing for mercy beneath her hands and tongue, not giving a damn if anyone heard them.

If anyone asked, her math homework flew out a window and a bird ripped it up to use in its nest.


End file.
